Kitsune Potter
by York Lane
Summary: the Kitsune, known in myths to be a Nine Tailed Fox and a being with power that rivals the gods, known for being crafty tricksters and are known to be either the close friends and sometimes the lovers of humans or cunning tricksters, but one thing that is less known about them is that sometimes they're born to human families, Fem-Potter, WBWL, possible bashing.


**Hey everyone, York Lane, here's a fic I've wanted to do for a long while, it took me a bit to get the resolve and confidence to do this fic and it took a bit to decide which species… that statement will become clear later, but here it is, first chapter I hope you enjoy.**

 **WARNING!: there will be Living Potters and possibly bashing for certain characters.**

 **I'm sorry this is probably going to be a generic Wrong-Child-Who-Lived origin, but I'm mostly using it in order to establish the status quo and the characters, but I'm hoping it gets better as we go on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros, to my knowledge.**

Chapter 1

Lily Potter formerly Evan gave another cry of pain as she pushed and pushed, she was in labour about to give birth, sitting right next to her was her on the right side of her bed was husband James Potter and on the left side Madam Pomfery, who was acting as the nursemaid for this delivery, they were going to Hogwarts on Dumbledores orders, some information had come up and he had wanted to talk to them and the Longbottom's.

It must have been desperate because he sent his Patronus to them, he didn't do that unless it was completely necessary, so they had taken the Floo Network to the Headmasters office, James making sure his wife was well secure and steady in the transfer and that they were together to make sure she didn't hurt herself or the baby, when they arrived in the headmasters office they had found both the headmaster Albus Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile and their friends the Longbottoms, Alice Longbottom just so happened to be Lily best friend from Hogwarts, she was cradling her son Neville Longbottom.

The moment that they had walked out of the fireplace, Lily felt something and soon enough she had started to go into labour and had been rushed to the sick bay, where we currently are.

''AHHH, JAMES I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!'' she screamed.

''Ok, calm down Lilyflower, calm down'' James soothed.

''CALM, I'LL GIVE YOU CALM I'LL- AHHHH!'' Lily screamed.

''It's alright Lilyflower, it's alright, take my han- AHHH!'' James cried as Lily crushed his hand.

''Oh, I see the head'' said Madam Pomfrey calmly.

After a stress inducing hour of labour the clock struck 11:00pm and finally there son Charles James Potter was born, James held his son in his arms, wrapped in a red blanket the child gave out a few hush sobs before he began to calm down, James smiled as he cradled his infant son.

''We did it'' James sighed happily ''Lil's we have a son, we have a beautiful boy''

''James we're not done yet'' Lily exclaimed.

''I know dear, its just the placenta, it shouldn't be that big of a deal'' said James trying to pacify his wife.

''That's not what she means James'' said Madam Pomfrey, looking serious.

''OH SHI-''

To Lily's joy this birth took much less time and was much easier on her and so there daughter Kristen Lilian Potter was born, just before the 1st of August at 11:59pm on July 31st, Kristen was the first girl to be born into the Potter line for at least five generations, so this was shocking.

James asked Madam Pomfrey if she could get those waiting in the hall to come in as he cradled his daughter in his arms, she was beautiful, he could already tell that his daughter was going to be a beauty and a heartbreaker.

Soon enough the people waiting outside the hall entered the medical wing, James was surprised when he saw his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walked in, with Dumbledore and the Longbottoms, but he just shrugged it off, obviously Dumbledore had called them.

They all began to crowd around to see the newborns, Poppy had already gone ahead and informed them that it was twins, they started with Lily who was holding there eldest, Charles Potter had his mothers flaming red hair, his eyes were a deep green colour, all in all Charles James Potter would be the spitting image of his father, but with the colours of his mother.

They then turned towards James, they expected a boy who looked close to if not identical to Charles, but they all were stunned when they saw it was a little girl with James ink black hair, sensing that all the attention was on her she slowly opened her eyes for the first time, revealing her bright red eyes, this unnerved some of them, but some wizards were born with odd eye colours this was most likely the case here with her bright red eyes.

Sirius laughed joyfully as he looked at the beautiful little girl, clapping a hand on his best friends shoulder he smiled down on the little girl ''Prongs I am telling you, this little ones gonna be a heartbreaker, I do not envy you mate, cause your gonna have to fight off all of the boys'' Sirius smiled.

''Oh, don't worry, your gonna join me in fighting all those boys off, its your job too as her godfather after all Padfoot'' smiled James.

With those words Sirius's face burst into the biggest most joyous smile possible, he turned to the man who was basically his brother and said ''I'd be honoured to James, yeah, yada, yada, can I hold her now!?''

''Of course you may'' James said chuckling lightly at hiw exited Sirius was, he then handed an exited Sirius, Kristen, but once she was in Sirius's arms she began to wail at the top of her lungs* Sirius began to panic and tired gently rocking her, before giving her to Remus to try and stop her crying, but she actually wailed even louder**

Eventually Alice took her from them and she calmed down, Sirius looked depressed at that and Remus did too to an extent ''and that is why Remus is Charles godfather and Allie is there godmother'' smiled Lily.

''Thanks Lil's'' smiled Alice, before looking down at her new goddaughter and cooing at her ''she's adorable, Frank we need to try for a daughter!''

''Yes dear'' Frank sighed.

Dumbledore who was overlooking the whole scene with a gentle grandfatherly smile, but then his face fell and he became serious, he coughed into his hand to get the occupants attention, he stepped forwards a serious look on his face ''I'm sorry if I've ruined the moment my dears, but… this isn't what I called you for, my apologies'' said Dumbledore.

''No, Albus please, what did you call us for, it must be important you sent your Patronus to us to call us here'' said James.

''It is important it involves the future of your children'' said Dumbledore, noting the looks of worry on there faces he continued ''listen I'll just cut straight to the point alright, I was in the Hogs Head last night or the other night now, I was there to meet someone trying out for the Divination Position here, she was the great-great grandaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney, I decided that I would give her an interview myself, so we met up in the Hogs Head and began the interview, it went very poorly, so I was planning to tell her that I was going to cancel the course, but then-''

''She gave a prophecy didn't she'' said Frank flatly.

''Yes, yes she did'' Dumbledore sighed.

''I hate Divination'' Sirius sighed under his breath.

''And you think one of the children is who the prophecy is speaking of?'' Remus asked.

''I think so, but there is a problem, I didn't realise it at the time, they had concealed there presence so well I didn't noticed but Abeforth did, thankfully he got rid of him before he could here the third verse'' said Dumbledore ''but… there in also lies the problem, I was listening to the prophecy-''

''They got away didn't they'' said James flatly.

''And your not sure if they're a Death Eater or not so Voldemort might know of this prophecy'' said Remus.

''Yes and yes'' said Dumbledore ''I'm terribly sorry''

''Albus, just tell me, what was the prophecy?'' Lily asked.

Dumbledore sighed and began to speak again ''the prophecy went as such…''

 _''The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the dark lord will mark the one as his equal, but they are his superior for they will have power the Dark Lord knows not… this one shall have powers not defined by natural magic… and one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…''_

The whole room was silent until Lily took a loud gulp and asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to ''w-what does that mean Albus?''

''It means that one of the children in this room, either Neville, Charles or Kristen has the power to defeat Voldemort'' said Dumbledore a guilty look across his face, ignoring everyone flinching at the mention of that name ''they were all born as July ended and the parents they were born to have defied Voldemort three times''

''T-there must be more reason for calling us here, besides informing us of this… development, that one of our children could be the prophecy child isn't there'' said Frank.

Dumbledore sighed ''unfortunately yes, there is, my brother Aberforth discovered there was an eavesdropper and threw him out of the pub before he could hear the full prophecy, but it does meant that it could have been a Death Eater and now Voldemort might know-''

''And he might be coming to kill us'' Alice finished, her face morphing to a horrified, this was quickly followed by her husband, the Potters, Sirius and Remus.

Peter somehow wasn't really effected it looked like he was gasping, but if you took one glimpse at it, it was just terrible acting, fortunately for him everyone was so caught up with Dumbledores words that they completely missed his bad acting attempt, Dumbledore continued ''now, I'd like to examine all of the children potential in magic, I think it might provide us with a clue, now I know its a little too soon to tell there full potential, but I think its worth a try, I will only do so however if you allow me to''

Both parents accepted Dumbledores proposal, he decided to begin with Neville since he was the eldest by a day, Frank held his son out to he began to use Legilimency to lightly probe the child, he smiled back to the parents of the boy ''to the looks of things young Neville will be a very powerful wizard, at Franks level at least'' said Dumbledore causing the parents to beam.

Charles was next, Lily held him out for Albus to analyse, once more Albus used Legilimency to probe the child lightly, he smiled as he looked to Lily ''he will grow to be very strong, Mage level at the very least'' he said causing Lily and James to beam in pride for there some.

Next was Kristen, as the youngest she was to go last, James held his daughter out for Albus to analyse, he was really hoping it wasn't her, he always had a soft spot for little girls, once more he used Legilimence to try and probe the infant girl but he found nothing, he frowned ''James hand her over please'' Albus said.

''Why is she the prophecy child?'' James asked urgently.

''No, I'm not sure of that, but I need to take a closer look at her'' said Albus.

''Ok'' said James, handing her over reluctantly, as soon he he did Kristen burst into tears again, everyone was just starting to wonder if she was just a daddy girl and didn't like being held but other men.

Since the girl was in distress Dumbledore decided to finish this quickly and thus began to probe her again, doing his best to make sure no damage was done after all this was just a baby, he needed to take the utmost care, but still he saw nothing, he quickly handed Kristen back to James and she calmed down immediately, yep, she was a daddies girl, but that wasn't the thing Dumbledore looked so solemn over.

''What's wrong Albus?'' James asked.

''I'm sorry James, but I couldn't sense anything from her'' said Dumbledore ''from what I've sensed she has a very low magical core or doesn't have one at all'' James and Lily looked disappointed from such a revelation, the Potter family was a powerful line ''don't threat she might just be a late bloomer, but with that all said and done, I think its best we get some rest, we will discuss everything we need to regarding the prophecy in the mourning'' with that Dumbledore turned and left the room.

With the excitement over the Longbottoms excused themselves stating that they needed to get going and left, Peter also excused himself claiming his mother had fallen ill again and he needed to look after her and so he left, the Potters as well as Sirius and Remus decided to stay the night, the Potters because Lily was still tired from giving birth and had fallen asleep, Sirius and Remus just in case they needed anything.

''Hmm, do you think this is possible, while in the womb Kristen transferred her magic over to Charles, so therefore it would take time for her to gain her magic back?'' Sirius asked.

''Well, we do know that its possible to transfer magic, but I'm not so sure if it's capable before birth, in fact it's recommended not to do it while pregnant for fear of abortion, those who don't get aborted usually have some problems with magic'' said Remus.

''I know, but think about it, maybe this is magics way of making Charles the chosen one'' said Sirius, but before Remus could respond, James responded.

''Look it doesn't matter, she's my daughter alright, so it doesn't matter to me'' said James stopping the argument ''it doesn't matter if she's the most powerful witch in the world or just a squib, I'll always love her, understand!''

''Alright, alright sorry, we just were theorising'' said Sirius holding his hands up passively.

''Yeah, I know, sorry I'm just exhausted ok, lets just go to bed'' said James.

Sirius and Remus nodded, but James stopped to gaze at the cribs, for a minute he just smiled as he watched them both sleep, before he began to he then caressed his sons hair before stroking his daughters cheek, he smiled gentle before turning around and leaving, he left Lily a note explaining that he left her there because he didn't want to risk waking her when moving her and she looked very peaceful and left to go to guest rooms in Hogwarts.

However as they left nobody noticed little Kristen was cuddling a little fluffy fox tail attached to her***

-LINE BREAK-

A year went by and much had changed since July 31st-August 1st, lots had changed over the course of a year, this was all to go along with the plan, Dumbledore had decided to use the Fidelius Charm to hide the two families, they had agreed seeing the Fidelius Charm as the best option to protect them, but afterwards there was the matter of Secret Keepers.

Alice had offered to be the Secret Keeper for the Potters and then Lily or James be the Secret Keeper for them, making an infinite loop that Voldemort couldn't penetrate, however Dumbledore had quickly rejected and denied this idea, pointing out if they did that the charms would cancel one another out and collapse therefore that would be impossible.

Eventually they decided that Franks mother, Augusta Longbottom, would be there secret keeper and the Potters originally planned to make Sirius Black there secret keeper, but Sirius came up with a plan at the last second to make Peter there secret keeper, a way to say 'made you look' they'd expect it to be Sirius but in reality it was Peter, with that decision the Fidelius had been set up and both families went into hiding.

Lily and James were trying there utmost best to spend every possible second they could with Charles and Kristen, James was still working at the ministry as an Auror and Lily was currently acting as a stay at home mother, she wanted to wait till her twins were 5 at the very least before she went back to work earning a degree in Potions.

The two Potters were very proud of there children but there was one thing that did concern James was that Kristen did not like any of the other Marauders, whenever one of them took a hold of her she would wail out and cry, the loudest she was, was when Sirius and Remus held her, it depressed Sirius, but he kept his head held high with hope that it would get better when she was older.

Dumbledore came to visit them regularly in order to check on the twins and check on there potential, the Potters were always delighted and disappointed when he came, they were delighted because of his visits in general and because he sensed that Charles would be a Mage level every time, it did concern them that it hadn't grown but there was still plenty of time.

Charles had also done a little bit of accidental magic, like the time he had thrown a toy from his crib and it had come back to him it made his parents very proud of his accidental magic or they thought it was him at least.

The disappointment came from there daughter because every time Dumbledore examined her he never felt anything and that was a great source of disappointment for the Potters, they were worried that she wouldn't have enough magic to get into Hogwarts and would be rendered a Squib, but they were quite impressed by there daughter, more so by her intelligence than anything else.

Her intelligence was amazing for someone of her age, her first word came at the age of 5 months and it was 'Daddy' soon enough she could speak many words, she either couldn't or didn't want to speak in proper sentences though and she had learned to walk at around about the same time and she always seemed to be able to tell if someone was lying.****

A good example of this is when Peter had showed up late for the twins first birthday and said he had to look after his mother a little, Kristen had responded by saying 'Lies!' He tried again and got the same response and again and again, he eventually said it was very embarrassing and didn't want to talk about it, so they just left it at that not wanting to know what he was up to.

As they assumed Kristen did become a daddies girl, nothing brought a bigger smile to her lips than her father, he was the only one who could calm her down so quickly, she loved her mother too, but she and her father just seemed to have some kind of special bond.

But then, there came the day that would change everything.

''James hurry up or we'll be late for the meeting!'' Lily called out.

''Coming Lil's!'' he called out.

James quickly rushed downstairs he had just finished putting the Twins in there Cribs and had come down to see Sirius, Remus and Peter, smiling at his three friends, they had agreed to go to the meeting together, well, he, Lily, Sirius and Remus were, Peter was going to stay behind and look after Charles and Kristen.

James turned to Peter and said ''alright, you sure your gonna be ok here?''

''Yeah I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll watch over them, everything should be ok with me around'' said Peter.

''I know, thanks for this by the way Pete'' smiled James.

''Oh, think nothing of it James, I'm just worried about what to do if Kristen starts crying'' said Peter.

''Just call a House Elf and it should be fine'' smiled James.

''Right got it'' Peter nodded ''now go on, I'll hold down the fort''

They said there goodbyes and then took the Floor Network to Hogwarts, leaving Peter on his lonesome with the twins, he then walked to the doorway, he had planned this out with his lordship, Lord Voldemort and so far it was working, it would all go like clockwork if they timed it right.

And sure enough Voldemort walked through the door the moment Peter got there, he bowed down to Voldemort ''my Lord'' he siad.

''Rise Wormtail, now the potter children?'' he asked.

''Yes master, there in the nursery I'll take you there'' Peter said.

''Do you know which one is the Prophecy child?'' Voldemort asked.

''Dumbledore has been doing tests on the twins, he believes its it Charles Potter, Master'' said Peter ''Kristen Potters magic has either been very low or none existence, in fact he believes her to be a Squib master''

Voldemort sneered in disgust, originally he just planned on killing the Prophecy child to send a message and leave one alive with the dark mark on there face like a brand to the world, but he'd just have to kill both of them, a squib! Disgusting, how far could a once Noble House of Pureblood like the Potters fall so far, it was most likely due to marrying that Mudblood Wench, Lily Potter.

''Good work Wormtail, now once I have done the deed we will leave here'' said Voldemort.

''A-actually master, I think I've come up with a plan to serve you better, that allows me to remain here'' said Peter.

''A plan'' Voldemort chuckled ''you?''

''Master, while I know I appear stupid, I do plan this out'' said Peter, shaking a little at what he was going to suggest ''m-m-may I present my plan to you?''

Voldemort quirked a brow at him ''go on Wormtail, I'll entertain you'' Voldemort said.

Peter fell to his knees and took Voldemort's hand kissing it ''thank you for your benevolence master'' Peter said.

''Get up Wormtail and hurry up we might not have long'' said Voldemort.

''Of course'' said Peter quickly getting to his feet shivering a bit from his plan ''now once you kill them or before, cut my arm off, the arm with the Death Eater Mark, afterwards destroy it, then when the Potters come back I'll tell them what happens, when they ask about how you found them, I'll make up a story about getting drunk in a bar and spilling the information, that should cover everything''

Now if Peter expected Voldemort to give him praise he was wrong, as Voldemort just sneered at him ''your an idiot Wormtail and this plan of yours proves it, you'll likely be cast out from the Order for letting such valuable information slip, but at least I now know how much of an idiot you are for expecting that plan to work!''

''O-of course master, my apologies'' Peter snivelled.

Voldemort just rolled his eyes ''now take me to the Potter Twins, I think I'd like to observe them myself'' said Voldemort, obediently Peter lead him through the manor to the Twins Room.

Once they entered, the Potter twins immediately turned to see them, Charles began to cry, but Kristen didn't make a sound she just steered, this interested Voldemort, who decided to probe the little girl first, he began to lightly probe the child and what he found caused him to back off because of the sheer raw suffocating power!

''Master are you alright?'' asked Peter who assumed he was just measuring Chalres, this scared him though if the boy was that powerful.

''I'm fine!'' Voldemort snapped, before looking back to the crib in amazement, such unbelievable power.

He decided to probe the boy too, to see what he was capable of, if this was how powerful his sister was then he had to be even more powerful, but instead of being impressed like he was by his sister he was just disappointed, yes the child would be powerful, but his power was minuscule compared to his sisters, it seemed the old fool was growing senile in his old age if he truely believed a child this powerful couldn't defeat him, he just shook his head and sighed, he was actually disappointed in his enemy and that was not an easy feat.

''Interesting, you may leave now Wormtail'' said Voldemort.

Peter bowed and quickly left, as he did Voldemort looked around the room, the room itself disgusted him, mobiles of magical creatures hung above them for there young minds to enjoy or he assumed, he never got anything at that retched orphanage he was sent to, the room itself was full of red and gold, being disgustingly Gryffindor to him.

He just shook his head and drew out his wand, ready to kill the little girl, but stopped as he saw her smiling, he just waved it off as the girls infant mind being unable to comprehend what was happening.

''Avada Kadava!'' he cried out, firing the killing curse.

The little girl showed no fear though and just held her hand up, Voldemort grinned thinking he had just won, but before the Killing Curse could hit, a fox tail then appeared from behind her, this shocked Voldemort but he thought nothing of it, soon enough it wouldn't even matter, but to his surprise the child actually… CAUGHT THE KILLING UCRSE!?

She then threw it to the roof causing it to sizzle out, Voldemort backed down genuinely afraid as a golden aura began to surround the child, what was going on!? A large fox then began to form around the little girl, the fox was the size of a bear and it was glaring at Voldemort angrily, what was this!? Was this some kind of patronus spell!? Was this the power he knew now!?

The fox then leapt forwards at Voldemort with blinding speed and bit down on Voldemort, Voldemort cried out in pain as it bit down on him, golden cracks started to form all over his body, the fox exploded into light turning Voldemort himself into ashes, shattering the windows in the room and blowing off the roof.

One of the shards of glass hit Chalres in the forehead and made an interesting cut on his forehead that would become a scar for years to come, he roof itself was blown into small pieces of rubble that were blown away from the room and Voldemort's body itself was turned into a pile of dust and ashes in the center of the room and with that it was done, with all that excitement over and done with Kristen laid down and began to cuddle with her tail, falling asleep and not knowing how everything would change.

 **So that's the chapter, if you want more information about the Kitsune I would recommend watching the video done by 'Mythology and Fiction Explained' I think they did an excellent job in describing what a Kitsune is, I was going to abridge it… but after trying to write it a few times I just couldn't do it so I gave up.**

 **And before anyone tells me, yes I know a Kitsune cannot be born to a human, but can we please go along with it for the stories sake? Yes I know a Kitsune needs to reach a certain age before it can take the form of a human and also if you asking why Kristen is a Kitsune and Charlie isn't a Kitsune, I'll explain later.**

 ***Kitsunes hate dogs, Sirius's animagus form is a dog… yeah.**

 ****same logic with Sirius, only I think that would be worse with a Werewolf.**

 *****gonna be honest, I don't know if a Kitsune can hide its tail with illusions or not, but lets just go with it, her tail can still be seen only in her shadow and reflections.**

 ******Little bit of Lore about the Kitsune they have infinite wisdom once they get to tail number nine and they get smarter and smarter witch each new tail, so she's already pretty brilliant with just 1 tail.**

 **I decided to wait to the end of this to reveal my feelings on the Kitsune and how I see it, honestly it is my favoitre of the Youkai and probably my favourite mythical creature in general, my first Pokemon Game was FireRed loved it but I was so disappointed when I learned I couldn't get a Vulpix in that game, but how do I see the Kitsune?**

 **I see the Kitsune as the most human of the Youkai, what do I mean by that? Well as said by the video that I recommended you watch if you want more information, they said it was a mixed bag, they come in different shapes, sizes and colours, some are good, some are evil, some are mischievous, that description made me think of a human, think about it we're all different people and nobody is completely the same, its the same for the Kitsune.**


End file.
